Jocks vs. Losers
is the eighth episode of the second season of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on June 14, 2014. Plot With Sectionals only one week away, the Freakshows find themselves split over their setlist and decide to do some competition. Meanwhile, Lucas and Olga get more serious, Rose evaluates her life and Sabina's plan with The Tangos is tested. Episode “We should definitiley do some Miley. Like come on, guys. I can´t believe we haven´t done some Miley yet.” Lexie said at glee club, crossing her arms as everyone started to debate and yell. “Are you fuckin kidding me? Like, seriously, Miley Cyrus?” Mason asked. “Yeah, like what the hell. I´m tired of Kat and Lexie´s opinions. We should do some more diverse and rich songs, and everyone should have their chance to shine.” Ula said. “Yup, I totally wanted to do a Portugal. The Man song, or Alt-J, or Tame Impala. I´m also tired of Kat leading the songs all the time. Like, seriously.” Rose said. “Okay, um, Rose. Who the fuck names themselves like that? I think we should do some more popular songs for sectionals as we will catch the judges and public´s attention more.” Ricky said. “Um, no. We will catch the judges attention if we do more original songs to be honest.” Sam said. -The debate heavily sparkled again and Lennon, staring numbly at nothing, raised her hand and waited until everyone was quiet.- “Lennon?” Nick asked her. -Lennon blushed as she stroked her long, blonde hair, witch matched with her pale and snowy skin, as she spoke.- “Mister Adams, as we will never agree with a decision on this, I suggest we do some friendly competition between the two postures and then you can decide what song list will be used for regionals. The more mainstream one, or the more indie-like one.” Lennon said, and everyone slowly nodded. “That´s a great idea! Alright guys, so, I want you all to join yourselves in groups: the ones who want to do mainstream songs and the one who want to do indie songs. Arrange yourselves in groups, do a group performance, and the one who I think did a more elaborate job, will get to settle the song list. You all agree?” Nick asked, while everyone nodded and Ula clapped. “This is gonna be ahmazing. I´m so ready to kick some ass.” Ula said. “Okay then. It´s jocks vs losers.” Lexie said. -Lucas walked down the school´s hallways. He was smiling and staring with joy at the people around him.- “''Okay, I have to admit it. I´m hot for teacher. Olga is so fucking hot. I gotta admit Brandon wasn´t as hot as Olga is. Olga is so fucking sexy and so mature, she´s wonderful. I´ve never felt so attracted like this to a woman before. It´s like, she´s just extremely hot and I feel as if I´m in heaven when I´m kissing her. It´s just like a friends with benefits sort of thing. We don´t want to engage romantically with each other, but sexually, man, we fucking love it.” Lucas thought, smirking. -Lucas walked past Olga´s office and saw her standing by her door.- “Oh, Lucas! Lucas, hey.” Olga said, smiling at Lucas, as a pen of hers fell to the ground. “Whoops, gotta get my…. Long… and big… pen…” Olga said, as she slowly knelt on the ground to grab her pen and stared at Lucas on a sexual way, leaving him numb on words. “''Fuck me now.” Lucas thought, as he walked to Olga´s office, closed the door, and the two started to kiss passionately. “''Baby, can´t you see? I´m callin´, a guy like you should wear a warnin´, it´s dangerous, I´m fallin´. There´s no escape, I can´t wait, I need a hit, baby, give me it. You´re dangerous, I´m loving it.” Olga sang as she kissed Lucas and took away his jacket. “''Too high, can´t come down, losing my head, spinning round and round, do you feel me now? With a taste of your lips, I´m on a ride, you´re toxic, I´m giving under. With a taste of a poison paradise, I´m addictive to you, don´t you know that you´re toxic? And I love what you do, don´t you know that you´re toxic?” ''Olga sang as she pushed Lucas against her desk and he laid on it as Olga kissed his body. -Olga was now alone at her desk, checking stuff on her laptop as she saw Lucas walking down the hallways and turned horny and red.- “''It´s getting late to give you up, I took a sip from a devil´s cup, slowly, it´s taking over me. Too high, can´t come down, it´s in the air, and it´s all around, can you feel me now?” ''Olga sang as she stood up and closed the door as she kissed a smirking Lucas against her office´s door. “''With a taste of your lips, I´m on a ride, you´re toxic, I´m giving under. With a taste of a poison paradise, I´m addictive to you, don´t you know that you´re toxic? And I love what you do, don´t you know that you´re toxic?” ''Olga sang. -Lucas sat on Olga´s desk, with her belongings all over the floor, and Olga started kissing Lucas´s chest, and going down.- “''Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I think I´m ready now. Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I think I´m ready now.”''Olga sang as she suddenly heard a knock on the door. -Olga immediately stopped kissing Lucas and stood up in shock.- “Quick! Hide!” Olga whispered to a shirtless Lucas, who quickly hid beneath her desk. “Olga?” Amy´s voice came in. “Come in.” Olga said smiling, as Amy entered her office. “Oh! Um… Olga I think you need to order this place… is everything okay…?” Amy asked suspiciously as she stared at her thrown belongings. “Um, yeah! Oh, yeah, don´t worry. Everything´s fine.” Olga said, nervously and quickly. Her face was red, and she was sweating all over. “You sure you´re feeling okay?” Amy asked her, suspiciously. “Yeah, yeah, I´m great. What is it?” Olga asked her. “No, you know. I just… I just wanted to talk about Nick.” Amy said, blushing. “Can I take a sit?” -Olga avoided answering the question and walked closer to Amy.- “So tell me… tell me about Nick!” Olga said quickly and nervously. “Well, you know, ever since we got back from that fight, we´ve really been getting perfectly well. The sex is better than ever. I mean, whoah! The sex…. Man, that sex!” Amy said, almost shouting. “Shhh, Amy, the whole school will hear you!” “Oh yeah. Well, the thing is, Nick and I are getting extremely well. He´s like the most caring and sexy and romantic and sincere guy ever. And I´m really starting to think he is the one. You know, I wasn´t that good of a person on the past… to be honest I was just a slut and I got into a lot of trouble for it. I never really felt what love was, what really love was like until I met Nick, and it´s amazing… it´s the most beautiful thing ever, when you share the world with that special person and you feel as if there´s nothing, nothing that will ever stop-“ Amy said, gasping and sighing at her words and romantically staring at the ceiling as Olga interrupted her. “Honey, I know, I know. It´s great, it´s amazing. And I´m so happy for you guys. But, um, I´m sorry, but I have some serious work to do. Budget´s crazy.” Olga said. “Oh yeah, thanks for listening.” Amy said, and then she fixed her point on something. “Is that a shirt?” She asked, staring at Lucas´s blue shirt lying on her chair. -Olga turned even redder.- “Yeah… I… you know, I sometimes change myself here after lady reapers practice, you know. Okay, bye bye.” Olga said as she closed the door behind Amy and took a deep sigh of relief. Lucas got out of his hiding place and smiled at Olga. “She almost fucking caught us!” Olga said, but Lucas remained calm. “Relax. Relax. She didn´t. It´s just you and me here.” Lucas said, as he started stroking Olga´s hair. “Ugh. Lucas, no one can ever know about this. I worked really hard to get myself in a position as good as this and I´m not gonna ruin this! This job means everything to me. You have no idea of what it all means to me!” Olga said, about to cry. “Hey, it´s okay. It´s okay. If you no longer wanna go through with this, I understand. I mean, I will want to fuck you every time I see you, but I get you, so if you no longer wanna continue with this I totally understand. Just say the word, and I´m done with ut.” Lucas said, trying to calm her. -Olga stared at Lucas, and then at the ground, and then back at Lucas.- “No. No. I still want to go through with this. More discretely tough, we have to be as discrete as possible. Okay?” “Okay.” Lucas said, as he kissed Olga and put on his shirt as he walked away from her office, leaving her alone. Olga took another deep breath and stared at an old picture of her. She was young on that picture and she was part of a team of professional Olympic gymnasts. Olga grabbed the picture and hid it on one of her desks drawers. -Iris was talking to Helena on her office at school. A clock was ticking, indicating it was three PM. Iris kept on staring at the clock, which slowly moved, and then stared at pictures on Helena´s desk. The big eyes of Helena´s cats stared at her.- “Iris? Iris?” Helena said, leaning towards her. Iris quickly shook her head and came back to reality. “Yeah?” “Iris, are you sure you´re feeling okay?” Helena asked her, worried. “The thing is, I do get dizzy and have like this panic attacks sometimes. And there´s also some vomiting… and I just feel tried all the time, you know?” Iris said. “It´s usual. Your body is experiences a lot of changes, and it sure most be difficult for someone your age. You´re seeing a doctor right?” “Right.” “He can fully explain you the symptoms and how to deal with them. The thing is, Iris, I have to be honest with you here. You´re three months pregnant, your pregnancy will become noticeable soon. Really soon. In fact, you may not know it, but your friends may be noticing something already. You gotta be ready when the moment comes to face the truth and tell your friends and your mother. It´s better that you tell them rather than they find it out, you know? ” “I totally get that. I do. But, to be honest, I wanna go down with the abortion. But I just can´t bring myself to do it! It´s not really easy for me… I mean, I thought it would be easy just to get an abortion, but then I walk to the clinic and I just can´t fucking get myself to do it. I may seem brave but the truth is I´m a sixteen year old girl who used to have a perfect little life on her perfect little world and decided to throw it all away for some stupid, mysterious son of a bitch! And this whole situation is so fucking fucked up! And I can´t get myself to get an abortion. I can´t.” Iris said. By the end, she was red and her eyes were full of tears. Mucus came from her nose, she tried to stop herself from crying but couldn’t and tried to clean her face. Helena stood up and knelt besides Iris, giving her a big hug, and Iris hugged her back. “You don´t have to get yourself to do an abortion… it´s okay, Iris. If it´s a hard thing for you, then don´t do it. Simple as that. Everything will be okay. Trust me. Everything will be fucking okay.” Helena said. “Thank you.” Iris said, sobbing, “thank you…” -Iris walked down the school´s hallways, numb. She walked by Brandon and Lexie.- “Iriiiiiis.” Brandon said, as he and Lexie walked towards her. “Sup guys?” Iris said. “So I guess you´re joining us.” Brandon said. “Um, what are you talking about?” “The jocks versus losers thing. You´re joining us, right?” Lexie asked her. Iris saw Rose smiling at her and doing ¨JOIN US!” signals at her. Iris stared at both Lexie and Brandon and Rose. She shook her head. “I´m not participating.” Iris said, walking away. “What? Why not?” “I just can´t place myself in a position here. Sorry guys.” -Kyle, Kat, Lexie, Sabina, Lucas, Brandon and Ricky were gathered at an empty classroom.- “Alright, we gotta bring our A-game.” Brandon said, while they all nodded. “I was thinking that maybe we should try to do some twerking, because it can totally-“ Sabina started saying, but was interrupted by Kat. “Will you please just shut the fuck up, Sabina? Thank you.” Kat said, rolling her eyes. “Guys. We can´t let them do some of their hipster-i´m-to-cool-for-you bullshit again. If we keep on doing their music we will all end up high on weed and on the streets somewhere.” Brandon said, while Kyle stared at the ground. “Yeah. I do sincerely think mainstream music will be better for this competition.” Ricky said. “So, does anyone have any ideas…?” Lucas asked, and Kat smiled. “I just got the right song.” Kat said. -Glee club was gathered at their classroom and the Jocks stood in front of the loosers and Nick.- “Okay, Nick. Get ready cause we´re about to blow your mind.” Kat said. “''I put it down for a brother like you, give it to you right in the car, that´s you. We can first give you some of this, that´s you, and you´re all loving that Jlo that´s true.” ''Kat sang, on a flirty and sexy way, making Sam turn red. “''Hold up, I can get your funnel, pull your trigger, go and get your gun off. Gonna tie my hair up top, put a pin in it, now I´m ready let it rock.” ''Lexie sang with her high-pitched voice. “''Keep it number one that´s easy mathematics, keep it number one, baby, aint no static, got that hourglass for you, baby, look at these legs. No brakes, go green, no red, if you wanna kill the body, gotta start with the head,put it on you, I need my 4-5 beds. Cause I love you papi.” Lucas sang. “''I didn´t see it, but I see it now, I think I love you, and I need you now, aint had none like you in a while.” Sabina sang. “''I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi.” ''The girls sang. “ ''I luh ya mami, I luh ya mami I luh ya mami, I luh ya mami.” ''The boys sang. “''I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi.” ''The girls sang. “ ''I luh ya mami, I luh ya mami I luh ya mami, I luh ya mami.” ''The boys sang. ''“I put it down for a brother like you, give it to you right in the car, that´s you. We can first give you some of this, that´s you, and you´re all loving that Jlo that´s true.” ''Kat sang. “''I didn’t see it, but I see it now, I think I love you, and I need you now, aint had none like you for a while.” ''Brandon sang. “''I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi.” ''The girls sang as they did flirtatious movements. “''I love you mami, I-I, I love you mami, baby you the shit, I- I love you mami. Shorty got me catching my feelings, and that rave drop from the ceiling. Southside Bronx, Teterbo, just overseas. Take the pants out here, drop to her knees. Oh man, I´m a don like Omar.” ''Ricky sang. “''Speed it up slow ma, throw it back, throw my, rock rock grators like my Detroit players, you can hate to love us, you can love to hate us, from the bottom it been real, from the bottom shorty been trill. And even tough we made it to the top, still JLo from the block. Ey, I love you mami, baby you the shit, I love you mami.” ''Kyle sang, while Leni stared at the floor. “''I think I love just who you are, we haven’t grown apart, this is just the start. Where life begins, all the way to the end, and we started as friends, boy, do I love.” ''Kat sang. -The girls walked to the boys sitting and watching the performance, flirting them with sexual movements as they sang.- “''I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi I luh ya papi, I luh ya papi.” ''The girls sang and joined the boys as they ended their performance. “Nailed it.” Kat said, smirking as the rest of glee club and Nick clapped. “Wow! Now that´s what I call a sexy and badass performance! Way to go, guys, I really really am proud of you. You were amazing! I mean, if we get to do that at Sectionals, it will blow everyone´s minds! Wow.” Nick said, as the jocks smiled with pride. -After the glee club session was over, Nick remained in class cleaning the whiteboard as Lexie, Kat and Brandon approached him.- “Hey guys.” Nick said. “Hi, Mister Adams!” Lexie said, cheerfully. “Mister Adams, we have to warn you about someone.” Kat said. “Warn me? About who?” Nick asked, confused. “Sabina Love. Sabina is a manipulative little girl who will act her way through everything to achieve her goal. She means to crush glee club down. I don´t know how, I don´t know when, but she wants to crush us down. She already made Lucas and I break up… in a way. Trust me, Mister Adams, I was like her last year and I know it. I know she wants the worst for us, because I used to be like that. I then got really attached and I love everyone here, I really couldn´t be where I am if it wasn´t for everyone here at glee club, but Sabina is a total bitch who has no cure.” Brandon said, as Lexie and Kat nodded. -Nick frowned.- “Guys, please. Don´t be jealous. We all know that Sabina has a lot of talent, so please guys, give the girl a break. How could she want to destroy glee club? Guys, please.” “Listen, Mister Adams-“ Lexie said, but was interrupted by Nick. “I won´t hear of this again, okay? Don´t bring this whole jealousy act to me again guys.” Nick said, and walked away. “We´re screwed.” Kat said. -Sam walked towards Mason, who was storing his belongings on his locker.- “Hey Mason.” Sam said. “Oh, hey Sam. Look, about our song, I was thinking on maybe doing White Teeth Teens by Lorde, you know, that song reflects uniqueness and it´s so good.” Mason said. “Oh, yeah. Sure.” Mason said smiling. “Cool then.” “Mason, look. About, Rose… how are you feeling now?” Sam asked him. “Um… good. I mean, well, it was not easy. I´m not really the kind of guy who goes out and has a lot of girls chasing on behind him, so… and Rose was special. She was everything I wanted from a girl. But well, I admire her decision and courage to be honest. She´s a really strong girl.” Mason said. “Yup, she really is. Anyway, Mason, whatever you need, I´m here.” Sam said, and smirked at Mason as he walked away. “Thanks dude.” -Samuel walked to the secret bathroom of the school, the one where he and Kat used to meet. The one where it all begun between them.- “''I really need to talk to Rose, and there´s no other place left to look for her. To be honest, I haven´t been back to this place ever since Kat and I broke up, it brings back too many memories, but Rose needs me.” ''Sam thought as he opened the door of the secret bathroom, and saw Rose lying on the Rose, crying all over the place. “Rose!” Sam said, as he rushed towards her and knelt besides her, Rose stopped sobbing and hugged her friend, and he hugged her back. “Rose, are you okay?” Sam asked her, concerned. “Yes… yes… I… no. No, I´m not okay, Sam.” Rose said, still crying. “Tell me. What´s wrong, Rose?” Sam asked her. “I… I… screwed it up… I thought I liked Mason… and I kinda lied to him… I suck!” Rose cried, as she trembled. “What? Why would you say that?” Sam asked her. “I… I… you know how I am bisexual. And well, lately I´ve been considering everything, and I… I… I realized I never felt a true connection with Mason, it was all great when I had a crush on him, but when we were together, it just didn’t feel… right, you know? I just wasn’t as connected to him and comfortable with him, and I look back, I look back at Angelica and realize that those few moments I spent with her were incredible. The world took a different pace, her kisses felt real, her voice was beautiful, her smell… and the world just felt right, and everything felt right, but I never truly felt that way towards Mason, so then I saw Angelica and I started feeling all of this towards her and also realized how I felt all those things towards her and none towards Mason, so I didn´t want to rise Mason´s hopes, you know? Maybe I would´ve never truly loved him like I would love a girl. So I came to think about all of this… and I think I am just attracted to girls, you know? I think I am clear about this. This whole experimentation phase has come to an end, and I came to realize and to accept I am a lesbian and not bisexual.” Rose said, as she stopped crying. -Sam smiled at her.- “It´s great, Rose! I am really, really, really happy you came to this decision and you still have our support for everything, girl. There´s no need to feel bad about this!” Sam said, while Rose smiled and laughed. “I know, I know… I just have to tell Mason.” Rose said. “Then go. Do it. I´m sure it will be okay. Mason is a nice and understanding guy, in fact, he will understand why you broke up with him much better. Now come give me a hug!” Sam said, as he and Rose hugged. -As Sam hugged Rose, he suddenly felt very cold and felt as if the light around him was turning dim. He saw his mother lying on the ground in front of him. Her body was completely covered in blood, and Sam felt a very cold sensation coming down on his spine and for a second, time stopped and his mother had cold, dead eyes, staring at him, and some distant noises were heard on the background. Sam quickly closed his eyes and opened them again, sweating all over, and saw his mother was not there anymore.- -Sam pulled away from Rose, panting.- “Sam.. what is it?” Rose asked him. “Nothing, nothing. I´m okay.” Sam said, still staring at the place in which he had seen his mother and still feeling a cold sensation on his spine. -Ula and Leni were having lunch at school.- “Girl, it sucks that you broke up with Kyle. You know, I feel kinda bad as I admit I did felt kinda jealous and all. But it sucks, Leni, you two were so close together… I´m always here Leni girl.” Ula said, holding Leni´s hand. “Aw, thanks Ula! But it´s okay, I´m okay now. Kyle´s such a freak, and in fact, I feel way better now. I feel released. And I won´t ever speak to him again unless he can proven me he has changed. I´m done dealing with shitty people. This girl will not get shit from druggie people again.” Leni said, smiling, and took a sip from her bottle of water. “''Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true. Guess I, I couldn´t trust called your bluff time is up, ´cause I´ve had enough. You were there by my side, always down for the ride, boy your joy ride just came down in flames ´cause your greed sold me out in shame.” ''Leni sang as she stared at Kyle having lunch with Ricky and Lucas. “''After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you. But uh, uh, oh no, you´re so wrong, ´cause if it wasn’t for al that you tried to do, I wouldn´t know just how capable I am of pulling through, so I wanna say thank you, ´cause it-“ ''Leni sang as she walked down the school´s hallways and was suddenly faced with Kyle. “Hey, Leni, listen, I am so sorry. I am trying to get better and there´s some improvement, but-“ -Leni turned around and Kyle tried to hold her hand but she pulled away.- “''Makes me that much stronger, makes me work a bit harder, it makes me that much wiser, thanks for making me a fighter.” ''Leni sang as she walked away from Kyle. -Leni now performed alone at the school´s auditorium.- “''Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, thanks for making me a fighter.” ''Leni ended the song at the auditorium and smiled. -Rose, Leni, Lennon, Ula, Mason and Sam were sitting in chairs in front of glee club.- “We feel that this song really connects to all of us sitting here, guys. And we wanted to show you how we felt.” Mason said. “''We wouldn´t be seen here in the day, I guess I´m lucky that it´s dark now, and if I like it then we´ll stay, impress the empress take a shot now.” ''Lennon sang with her beautiful voice. “''We got the glow in our mouths.” ''They all sang in a perfect harmony. “''White teeth teens are out.” ''Rose sang. “''White teeth teens are up for it when the hairpins start to drop, I like your reckoning, but we got out methods and there´s nothing here to stop, to stop this” ''Ula and Leni sang beautifully and slowly. “''If you want we´ll help tonight to split its seams, give the bruises out like gifts. You´ll get the pictures of your dreams, I won´t be smiling but the notes from my admirers fill my dashboard just the same.” ''Sam sang with his raspy voice. “''We got the glow in our mouths” ''the losers sang. “''White teeth teens are out.” Mason sang. “''White teeth teens are up for it when the hairpins start to drop, I like your reckoning, but we got out methods and there´s nothing here to stop, to stop this” Ula and Leni sang beautifully and slowly. “''And everything works out so good, I wear the rob like no one could.” ''Lennon sang. -Iris kept on staring at the performance and stood up, smiling and joining the losers.- “''I´ll let you in on something big, I´m not a white teeth teen, the way they are the way they seem. It´s something else that´s in the blood, their molars blinking like the light in the underpath were we all sat, and do nothing and love it.” ''Iris sang beautifully, as the losers and jocks stared at her surprised and she shrugged. “''And everything works out so good, I wear the rob like one could.” ''Lennon sang. ''“We got the glow in our mouths, white teeth teens are out, white teeth teens are out.” ''The losers ended their performance and received a standing ovation from the jocks and Nick. “I gotta say something here. Kat, Lexie, Brandon…. You know I love you guys, but you know that I am not all like… jocky-ish, you know, and to be honest I just love everyone here at glee club. Jock or loser, I don´t really care. I just care that each one of you is my friend and that I´m here to support you and that you´re all here for me too. So yeah, fuck it.” Iris said, while everyone nodded. “Lame but true.” Lexie whispered to Kat, who nodded. “Alright guys, still, a decision has to be made.” Nick said, and Iris rolled her eyes, “the two groups did amazing, really, I couldn´t be prouder of you and you all, you all have incredible talent. So, I came to this: from now on, we will all respect each other and do whatever song it is. Mainstream, indie, whatever, we are a group, guys, and we have to stand as one. Our differences is what makes us good, if we unite and see past this differences, no one can stop us, alright?” Nick said, while everyone nodded. “But who won?” Sabina asked, eagerly. “It´s a tie. We´ll be uniting our setlist for sectionals and for everything now on, okay?” -The freakshows nodded and smiled.- “It´s true, we were kinda stupid to be honest. As lame as it is.” Kat said, and the freakshows engaged on a group hug. -The Tangos were at their school´s auditorium, practicing for sectionals.- -Ethan was leading The Tangos, standing in front of them and making them copy his choreography and practice their back-up vocals non-stop.- “Ugh, it´s literally 2 AM! First, how are we still at school? And second, Ethan, please, stop it. We´ve had enough of practice already.” Ali said, sweating all over and tired. Tears were gathering on her eyes. “Okay, bitch. Listen up, I don´t give a fuck if it´s 2 AM, or if it´s 5 AM, or if it´s snowing, or if there´s an earthquake or if it´s the end of the world. We will practice. So shut the fuck up and followed my lead you stupid slut.” Ethan said, causing Ali to burst in tears and ran away from the practice. “Hey, where are you going?! Ugh, fuck her…” Ethan said. “I´ll go get her.” Drew said, and ran away from the auditorium and followed Ali to the school´s parking lot. “Ali, what are you doing?” Drew asked her. -Ali, armed-crossed, her makeup all messed up because of her tears and her short, blonde hair all messed up after hours of practice, stared furiously at Drew.- “What am I doing? I am running away from your crazy brother.” Ali said, in tears. -Drew slowly walked towards her and hugged her. Ali leaned on him and slowly sobbed.- “Hey, hey, it´s alright. I know how crazy he can be. I know that. And, to be honest, I really disagree with him all the time. For example, he is going crazy about my boyfriend. I mean, he´s going really crazy and I´m starting to get scared to be honest. And… I don´t know, he´s no longer the guy I used to admire when I was a kid. He´s changed… and the worst part is…” Drew said, but was interrupted by Ali. “That he and a girl from the freakshows are plotting together so that we can win? Yep, I heard that.” Ali said. “How did you-?” “I heard it at the club the other day. I saw it. This girl came up and was all like: “ooooh I want to bring the freakshows down, trust me, I can make them loose sectionals by ruining their performance and you´re so hot let´s have a quickie on your car.” Ugh, they also totally ignored me. But well, the point is, I hate that. We should only win the clean way, and besides, I also feel kinda bad for the freakshows to be honest… Ethan can be so mean sometimes and I´m tired of him and his orders and his superiority and his attitudes towards you and towards me and this plot of his. So yeah, I think I´m done with The Tangos. I will never get the chance to shine, I planned to go as far as Broadway, but I was so wrong. Bye, Drew.” Ali said, but Drew hold her. “Wait, Ali! The only way I´m winning is the clean way. Same as you. And we can´t just do nothing while my brother fucks everyone´s life. Besides, we don’t want him to win. We have to do something,” “What do you mean?” “Well, I need your help.” -Iris walked down the school´s hallways.- ''“Heat heart on the road again, moving on, forward. Stick and stones won´t break our bones, we´re in a car, in the highway.” ''Iris sang. -Rose also walked down the school´s hallways and crossed Iris and smiled at her.- “''It´s a magical feeling that no one´s got a hold, you´re a catalyst to your happiness you know.” ''Rose sang. -Ula and Leni walked down the school´s hallways to the school´s auditorium.- “''And it´s your heart, it´s alive, it´s pumping blood. And it´s your heart, it´s alive, it´s pumping blood, and the whole wide world is whistling.” ''Ula and Leni sang as they joined the freakshows on the auditorium and they all engaged on a performance. “''Hey heart on the road again, moving on, forward. Sticks and stones won´t break our bones, you got the part, in the front seat..” ''Samuel sang. “''It´s the best and worst feeling like nothing can go wrong, you´re the decider of the world that you will get to know.” ''Lexie sang. -The Freakshows engaged on a group performance.- “''And it´s your heart, it´s alive, it´s pumping blood. And it´s your heart, it´s alive, it´s pumping blood, and the whole wide world is whistling.” “Hey heart on the road again, on the highway, on the highway. Hey heart on the road again, on the highway, on the highway.” ''Lennon and Lucas sang as Lennon blushed. “´Cause ''it´s your heart, it´s alive, it´s pumping blood. And it´s your heart, it´s alive, it´s pumping blood, and the whole wide world is whistling.” -The Freakshows ended their performance and engaged on a group hug.- “Wow. That was incredible.” An unfamiliar voice said. -Everyone turned around and saw Ali smiling and waving energetically at them.- “And you are…?” Kat asked. “Ali. Part of the tangos. But before you go crazy, please let me talk to you. You guys are great and don´t deserve to be betrayed. But you are being betrayed.” -Lexie, Kat and Brandon stared at Sabina, whose face was full of concern.- “What do you mean?” “One of my captains, Ethan, got approached by a girl named Sabina at Spirit Club the other day. Sabina promised to ruin your performance at sectionals so that we can win. But I know Ethan, and he doesn´t deserve to win anything, especially not this way. Telling you this, Ethan and Sabina loose. You guys had to know that.” Ali said, while everyone stared in shock at Sabina, who was trembling. “What? is this true?” “That bitch!” “I always knew it!” -Everyone started yelling at Sabina, who remained still all along and said nothing while everyone erupted in fury towards her.- “Sabina, is this true?” Nick stood up from the seats and asked her. -Sabina walked through the stage, and stood still, facing Nick.- “Yep.” -Sabina walked out of the stage, and out of the auditorium, slamming the door behind her.- -End.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Finn Harries '''as Drew Johnston *'Jack Harries 'as Ethan Johnston *'Holland Roden 'as Sabina Love *'Tessa Netting 'as Ali Jennings *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky *'Melissa McBride '''as Joanne X Polls What do you think? It was amazing It was great It was okay Meh It sucked! Did You expect Ali would revela Sabina's plot? Yeah Kinda/In another way Not really Which was your favorite song? Toxic I luh ya papi Fighter White teeth teens Pumping blood